


Run With Me

by KureKai_King



Category: Starry Palette
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, M/M, Mild crushing, Personalities might be off, Running, Starry Palette - game, Teasing, exercise, first fic for fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Kureha wants to get closer to Kaito, and he hopes Aoi's outburst didn't just plummet all his chances into the ground.





	Run With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Since I can't read Japanese and there's no wikia for this game yet, I'm purely going off what I've seen of their personalities in music videos, the game itself, and what I can gather from the short comics on the official site. So, if someone is OOC then I apologise, it's hard but I'm trying my best!

"I don't know about you two, but I'm honestly beginning to think all this exercise is just to see how far we can go before we suffer, not to get us into good enough shape for dance," Aoi said through a slight yawn, shaking out his blond mane and stretching his arms above his head.

Kazuyuki shook his head whilst Kureha laughed, adjusting the collar of his jacket, "Well I happen to find it pretty fun, if we're still being honest".

"You're insane then. Besides, weren't you going to try tempting ol' Kaito into a friendship again?" Aoi smirked at his redheaded friend.

Kureha spluttered and nearly choked on his own air, a red blush climbing up his cheeks and spreading across the bridge of his nose, eyes widened in surprise, "A-Aoi! Why would you bring K-Kaito up all of a sudden?!"

The blond almost howled with laughter, "Because it's  _so_ evident that you have  _some sort_ of attraction for the poor guy! Just tryna help a fella out, is all".

"Speaking of Kaito, I think I just saw him head outside toward the fountain, again," Kazuyuki spoke up, praying for Kureha's sake that the bluenette hadn't overheard their conversation. He wasn't sure if Kaito would even care much or at all, seeing as he usually kept to himself and so far had declined all invitations to hang out with the trio.

"You did?! Oh my God, did he hear us?! Did he hear what Aoi said?!" Kureha began pacing, his sneakers squeaking whenever he turned on his toe, he kept flicking his wrists down at his sides as if trying to shake off the sweating anxiety that was suddenly clinging to him in fear of embarrassment, "He'll never talk to me now!"

"Would you calm yourself for once? Dude barely glanced this way, I'm honestly a little disappointed," Aoi sighed, hands on his hips.

Kureha's head snapped up to lock eyes with his friend before he lunged forward and grabbed a fistful of the taller boy's shirt, "You saw him too?! Why didn't you two tell me?!"

"Chill out, bro, he's in a world of his own. Besides, I wanted to see if I could rise even a tiny reaction out of him".

"Argh, now I definitely need to go find him! Ooooh and it's gonna be so stupidly awkward because of you!" Kureha huffed and let go of Aoi, puffing out his chest as he took deep breaths to calm himself. "Ugh, you two go head out without me, I'll go and...hopefully make this work".

"Good luck!" Kazuyuki waved him off.

"We better see you two holding hands when you come back to us, Kureha!" Aoi called out after him and his only response was one of a gargled shout from the redhead.

* * *

Kureha was panting by the time he reached the fountain where, indeed, he found Kaito. The bluenette was seated with his back to the school building and the distant look in his eyes told Kureha that he was in one of his brooding stages again. Kaito brooded often, letting himself wander his thoughts in his solitude. Kureha didn't want to exactly take that away from him, he found it interesting, but he did hope that he could convince Kaito to consider starting a friendship.

If Aoi hadn't ruined all chances of that by his stupid remark of Kureha being attracted to him. Though it wasn't like he could deny it, Kaito was naturally handsome. Kureha wasn't one hundred percent certain about where his sexual or romantic preferences were yet, all he knew what that he was somehow attracted to this one guy and wanted to get to know him more.

"Kai- Urk! Kaito...?" He cursed himself for choking on his words - so much for a good impression - and saw the other raise a brow slightly without looking directly at him. So he was listening, good.

"Hoshino. What do you want me for this time?"

Kureha felt like a child being asked to explain what he'd done to get into trouble, twiddling his thumbs and wringing his hands behind him nervously. He then sighed and took a seat beside the other. He propped his elbows on his legs and cupped his chin, his sunset eyes cast to the ground below. He screwed his eyes shut and took in a deep breath.

"Did you...overhear Aoi and I just a moment ago back inside? I-I didn't notice you-"

"Then that's good, I prefer not to be noticed. And no, I didn't hear anything you or your friends said, so you can calm your jitters on that one. I tend to tune things out, what's the point in hearing something not meant for me? If that's all you sought me out for then you're free to go".

"...O-Oh..." Kureha didn't know where to go from there. Did Kaito truly tune them out and not hear Aoi, or was he just saying that so Kureha would leave him alone quicker? He suddenly felt even more anxious than before, however his determination to even attempt getting close to Kaito had brought his this far, it wouldn't hurt to push a little further, would it? "Um..."

"What is it?" Kaito's tone was on the verge of irritation.

"I-I just wanted to know if you wanted to run with me!" Blurting out the first piece of nonsense that came to his head, Kureha immediately felt his face flush and he turned his eyes away, standing, "B-But you've probably got better things to do than waste time with me, so I'll get going and-" His breath hitched when he felt Kaito's fingers clasp around his wrist. He looked down at the other, their eyes locking for the first time since the conversation had started, and Kureha swore he saw a faint swirl of amusement in Kaito's gaze as it lingered on his own.

"You're really that desperate to get to know me, huh?" It was a statement more than a question, but Kureha nodded meekly all the same, "Then I suppose I could try. It wouldn't hurt to put in a bit of extra practice every day. ...Alright, you got me Hoshino".

Kureha blinked before his excitement restored itself and took over, causing him to act upon instinct and jump to hug Kaito around his neck with a grin.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He caught himself and pushed himself back instantly, coughing weakly in awkwardness. He then turned back to Kaito with a warm smile, "S-Sorry about that, I just couldn't help myself I guess, eheheh. Oh, a-and Kaito? You can call me Kureha instead of Hoshino if you wanna, it might help".

It was Kaito's turn to blink in surprise as he folded his arms over his chest and glanced over to the school building, "Alright...Kureha".

Kureha couldn't believe how much he felt his heart swell with pride at his accomplishment and he couldn't deny the way it skipped when Kaito finally shot him a smile as he passed by, their shoulders brushing oh so slightly. 

"Hey, you coming or what?" Kaito called to him and Kureha had an extra spring in his step as he started to run side by side with Kaito.  _So this is what it feels like to get close to someone you're attracted to, huh? ...I could get used to this._


End file.
